


Little Miss Match-Maker

by horrorfangirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Multi-Part, Siblings, eva is mine, little sister - Freeform, match making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorfangirl/pseuds/horrorfangirl
Summary: Summary: Giles’ sister Eva returns to help her brother with his love life by setting up a blind date with his Slayer.Sequel to: A Conversation Between SiblingsWord Count: 187Characters: Rupert Giles, Buffy Summers, Eva Giles. (O.C)Rated: TeenDisclaimer: All the characters (expect for Eva she’s mine!) belongs to Joss Whedon, M.E. and Fox.





	Little Miss Match-Maker

Rupert Giles stared at his sister, his expression akin to horror, “Eva are you insane? It will never work Buffy will look at me with disgust once she sees me.” The Watcher glared at his sister.

“Do stop fussing Rupert,” said Eva as she straightened her brother’s collar. “You love Buffy, you know you do. So go and tell her!”

“And how am I supposed to do that?” Giles asked, as he ran his hands through his hair, causing it to stand up. Eva frowned when she saw the result. It looked as though her brother was auditioning for the lead in Young Frankenstein.  She sighed and took out her travel-sized hair-brush. 

“Well,” said Eva, “you could take her to the park, in daylight” she clarified before her brother began to  protest on the dangers of an evening stroll could bring. Suddenly, it all made sense. “You’ve already planned something, haven’t you?” The Watcher asked. His sister gave her brother a cheeky smile and said:

“I may have done, but who's to say?” The Watcher groaned and knew without a doubt that his world is definitely doomed.


End file.
